Tap
by x-xTemptationx-x
Summary: Constantly bored Queen Serenity gets woken up by a simple tapping, who knew the day would turn out the way it did? Mindless Oneshot! MamoUsa love! Randomness!


**This is a completely random fanfiction that I wrote basically to get it out of my head!!!! Hope you all like this, I'm thinking of writing an actually Sailor Moon Fiction but I must finish Naruto first :p**

**Please enjoy…**

Tap

Tap…Tap…Tap… 

A woman, a golden haired beauty sat straight in her queen size bed with a glaring on her face. Her sky light eyes searched the large space she knew as her bedroom for the source of the noise disturbing her sleep. Again she heard the noise, it was gentle but constant, she almost began to tap along with it but resisted the urge. Reluctantly she curled her long graceful fingers around the sheet that lay on her throwing it back so she could get up, her feet touched the tiled floor and she winced at the cold.

_Tap…Tap…Tap…_

She growled a little, her appearance hid the quick temper that joined her in the morning, her golden hair pooled down her back in subtle curls. She walked to the middle of the room to where she had discarded one slipper the previous night; the hunt began for the second. Deciding soon after that she lacked the patience to find the other slipper she removed the one she had walking over to the window barefoot.

_Tap…Tap…Tap…_

As she nearer the window the tapping grew slightly louder, gradually growing as she got every step closer. Reaching for the handle she opened the window a little shivering as the cold air circled her body, her hair and white silk nightgown flew with the pattern the wind created. Glancing around she finally found the source of the tapping, a kite obviously had flown away from someone and crashed into the crystal glass, she smiled seeing that the kite tail held beads, beads that tapped against her window. Looking around the gardens below her didn't show her the owner so she looked further before she found two small children climbing down the inside of the guarding wall.

"All this for a kite?" she said to herself with a soft smile. The children were getting closer to their object and she watched as they looked around occasionally hoping not to be caught trespassing here. Just as they came to the gardens guards arrived capturing the frantic children in their arms. "Would you mind bringing those children here?" she asked loud enough for them to hear.

"Of course," one male said carrying the two children, the little girl sobbed quietly to herself. "We were going to take them back home Your Highness."

After that introduction two heads snapped up to the woman smiling down at them from beside their kite. One hand dropped carefully on the window frame while the other arm balanced her smiling face.

"She…she didn't do anything!" the boy yelled up pointing towards the girl. "I did it, so followed me here!"

"Is that so?" the woman asked and the boy's head nodded so harshly that it looked ready to roll to the floor. "Well you seem like a noble little boy, taking the blame for your friend there," she smiled sweetly again. "Tell me, what are your names?"

"I'm Tai and this is my little sister Tohru," he said still keeping up his defensive tone as if it were his only asset. He wasn't very tall but compared to the girl that's how he'd be seen, brown hair spilled messily over his head clashing with his green eyes. Tohru looked similar but her hair was lighter and had been allowed to grow to her shoulders.

"Do you know who I am?" she inquired next.

"You're Neo Queen Serenity," Tohru said sounding rather shy.

"That's right, what a clever little girl you are but if you like you can call me Usagi," the golden haired woman introduced but pointed up to the kite now. "Is this pretty kite yours Tohru-chan?"

Tohru nodded blushing that cute amount that only young girls could master without trying. "It flew away when we were playing," Tohru said stopping her tears now that she felt comfortable.

"Lets see if I can get it down for you all right?" she asked smiling as she jumped a little to sit on the window ledge reaching for the string.

"Your Highness!" a guard yelled frightened that the Queen may fall. "Please let someone get a ladder, you could get hurt!"

She laughed a little. "I believe that King Endymion is allowed to stretch out of a window," she muttered more for her own enjoyment than a response. Her thin fingers managed to grasp the strings, pulling them gently the kite came free and joined her on the ledge. "See, I wasn't hurt," she smiled. "But it looks like your kite has broken a little, would you mind if I helped you fix it? It seemed so beautiful before."

"You'd help us?" Tai asked keeping a watchful eye on his little sister who seemed to like the idea.

"If you think I could help," Usagi beamed holding the kite softly so as not to break anything more. "In fact because I'm so lazy I haven't had breakfast yet so why don't you come and eat with me, it would seem that my King left me in bed again."

"Really?" Tohru piped up pulling on her brother's t-shirt. "Come on Nii-san, please, can we?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm so happy you agreed Tai-kun," Usagi smiled dressed in her normal royal gown, her golden hair now pulled back into the ordangoed hairstyle she usually had, she'd even allowed Tohru to help. "I usually don't have much company for breakfast."

"It's too late for breakfast," Tai pointed out bluntly making Usagi laugh a little at the stubborn behaviour.

"I'm afraid I'm rather slow at waking up," she nodded honestly. "But anyway, aren't children like you supposed to be still in bed or indoors watching cartoons at this time of day?"

"We don't watch television!" Tai said firmly. "We find other things to do."

"My, my, aren't you grown up, I remember when I was younger I always wanted to watch cartoons," Usagi continued as though these children were years long friends.

"Really? You weren't always our Queen Usagi-chan?" Tohru asked munching adorably on the plateful of food she'd been given, Usagi hadn't been hungry and Tohru seemed ever so willing to devour both plates.

"Don't call her 'Usagi-chan,' its rude," Tai scolded noting that the Queen just laughed again. "Don't laugh tell her its bad! She shouldn't go around calling you 'Usagi-chan'."

"Oh but I'd like it if you did," Usagi said smiling. "Its very rare that my old name is used so I like hearing it. Tell you what, Tohru-chan, you can call my name whenever you see me but when you can't then do as your brother says so you won't get scolded, how's that?"

"Like a secret!" Toru squeaked.

"Like a secret," Usagi agreed putting out her little finger watching the girl look quizzical. "If you link your little finger with mine it'll make it official." The little finger of both girls swam together and they both smiled at each other happy with their new friendship. "Now, about this kite…"

"Would you come fly it with us?" Tohru asked reaching out for the mended kite. "She can come right Nii-san, right? Right?" Tai sighed but nodded before smiling as Tohru hugged him tightly.

"Well in that case I would love too," she said getting up and moving over to her closet, a few minutes later she came back out. Her gown was gone and a pair of light jeans and a simple white sleeveless turtleneck t-shirt was in its place. She pressed her finger to her lips as if shushing the already silent children, "shall we go," she winked and in a flash of bright light the moon sign vanished from her forehead. She slipped on some sandals and grabbed her long black coat; they slipped out of the door Usagi now holding the kite.

"Why are we being so quiet?" Tai asked as they walked cautiously down the halls of the palace.

"Because if I get caught I might not get to come play," Usagi winked again grinning like a kid. "It's been a while since I was outside the castle walls, it may sound selfish but I miss being out there."

"Why aren't you allowed outside Usagi-chan?" Tohru asked taking the woman's hand so she didn't trip, the Queen just smiled.

"Because the Senshi worry that I'll klutz out and hurt myself," she giggled imagining how much yelling Rei, or rather; Sailor Mars would do when she discovered Usagi had left without telling anyone. She silently wondered if word would get to her busy husband, she knew he had to work but couldn't help want more attention from him. She hoped that soon everything would be settled and he would remember that he was her 'Mamo-chan' long before King Endymion came to rule Earth.

"My mummy says that you were her friend when you were teenagers," Tohru said breaking the woman from her thoughts. "She said you were a klutz as well, even daddy says you were."

"How harsh," Usagi laughed making sure that her tone told both children that she didn't mean her words. "Who are your mummy and daddy?"

"Their names are Naru and Umino," Tai said looking to her from the corner of his eye. "They said you went to their wedding _and _were there when me and Tohru were born."

Usagi's blue eyes were wide. "I knew you looked familiar," she said hushing herself as her voice rose from surprise. "I haven't seen either of you for such a long time, nor Naru-chan and Umino, how are they doing?"

"They're happy in love," Tohru smiled as they stepped into the light of the gardens that seemed endless on the palace property. "That's why we weren't scared of coming to get our kite back even though Nii-san just thinks mommy and daddy lie about knowing you."

"Why would they? I went to school with them when I…" she fell silent as a guard came towards them, she could see that he was interested in the Queen's outfit. "Excuse me," she said wrapping her arms around the children's waists. "RUN FOR IT!" She yelled laughing at her own childishness as she made a dash for the gate with two startled children clinging to her but Tohru seemed to be laughing while Tai fought the urge.

"Your Highness! Please WAIT!" yelled the male guard running after her, many in the castle hadn't been informed of the Queen once being the leader of the Senshi. A few more guards came after the first call and it only seemed to amuse Usagi further, they were slowly reaching the wall.

"Hold tight," she panted down to the children as she jumped them up her body holding them properly, thanks to her Senshi powers they were light. Basing all this on her need of freedom she put on an extra burst of speed leaving the guards behind. She kicked of from the ground almost flying up the smooth side of the wall before landing on top where she looked down at the guards. "Could you at least give me a five minute head start before you tell the Senshi?" she asked hopefully.

"Would they really do that?" Tai asked over the Queen to his sister, the girl just shrugged. Both looked down to see some guards trying not to laugh, even Tai found her amusing but he wouldn't say that aloud. "What are you waiting for? Run you silly Queen!"

"Now that's new," Usagi giggled winking before turning and jumping down to the other side of the gate.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They ran for a long time and somewhere in the running the golden Queen had changed her hair yet again but this time the colour as well as the style, it pulled back into a bobble, red hair spilling down a little. The children had asked how she'd done it since they too had had their hair colour changed to mousy blonde. And she waved a pink pen in her hand; she's pulled out a pair of Sunglasses from her pocket slipping them over her light eyes. Once they believed it safe they'd let the wind have the kite again this time keeping a better grip on the string, they enjoyed it laughing and giggling. Soon a little time had passed and it was afternoon, none had noticed nor cared how the time had flown.

"How about we get some ice-cream?" Usagi asked noticing a familiar placed stand, after all this was her City, she'd grown up in it. She got up dusting her jacket as the children agreed, not watching where she was going she crashed into another man, a blonde, green-eyed familiar faced man. "Motoki-kun!" she said before remembering what she looked like.

"Do I know you?" he asked, he sounded like he was in a hurry and the suit he wore told her his important stature now, he was one of Mamoru's right hand men, best friends still. "If you don't mind I'm in a hurry," he said in his ever-polite tone.

"Uh, no sorry," she lied seeing the questioning look he gave her, she had, after all just said his name and not used the correct honorific most addressed him with now. "Sorry again, come on you two."

"You're sure we've never met?" Motoki asked as she passed him by.

"Yep, you're just one of those familiar faces you know," she laughed edging away moving the children with her. "Sorry but I promised these children to ice-cream so please excuse me." He nodded in respect which she returned before he dashed off, moments later she let out the breath she'd been holding. "Lets not do that again Usagi," she told herself. "Now for that ice-cream," she said waving her wallet at them. "Order anything you like, its been a while since I've paid for anything."

"Um, can I have a tub please?" Tohru asked the lady serving the delicious sweet that Usagi had missed. "I'll have one scoop vanilla, one chocolate and one chocolate chip please."

"She didn't mean literally order everything pig-face," Tai scolded but Usagi laughed again.

"Order whatever you like Tai-kun, I'll be happy if you do," she said, even this little boy couldn't resist her honest smile.

"I'll have a tub as well then please," he said blushing a little; the Queen was beautiful even to a child. "Mint and two vanilla please."

"Better make it three tubs," Usagi smiled at the lady who was smiling back at her awaiting the next order. "Can I have two scoops of vanilla and one dark chocolate with chocolate sauce please?" A few seconds later and her order was placed in front of her with a small plastic spoon sticking out. "And something for yourself."

"It's all right," the lady said but Usagi shook her head smiling.

"It's hot out I insist that you have something," she said taking some of the cold sweet into her waiting mouth, she hummed with delight after being apart from her favourite order. The woman had a strawberry lolly and Usagi passed her the money for them all before bidding the lady goodbye. "Now I must go see your mum and dad," Usagi announced beaming.

"Sailor Venus alert," Tohru said pointing ahead to the dashing orange Senshi who was looking in every direction. "What shall we do?"

"Don't panic," Usagi said obviously panicking that she never seemed able to hide her identity from the Senshi, they usually managed to see through it if they looked hard enough, probably the bond they all shared. "Come on we'll go to your house."

"Uh oh, here comes Sailor Jupiter," Tai said as they neared the two Senshi, the three of them listened to the conversation between both Jupiter and Venus.

"Mars still wigging out?" Venus asked laughing a little.

"Yeah," Jupiter sighed also smiling. "Any luck finding her?"

"Nope, it's like she just vanished," Venus said resisting her urge to shout, neither of the blonde Senshi seemed to control the volume of their voices. "I do agree with Mars though, she must have used the Luna pen to disguise herself."

"Which makes it even harder for us since we can't just start randomly staring at people," Jupiter laughed. "We'd probably scare them." Just then both their communicators began to ring, both Senshi sharp to respond. "No Mars we haven't found her, you and Mercury had any more luck?"

"No!" Mars yelled loud enough for other people to look over in concern before seeing who it is and looking away. "Neither has Neptune and Uranus or Pluto and Saturn, I swear I'll kill her when I find her!"

"Now that's a scary thought," Usagi shivered trying not to laugh, Rei was much like a best friend to her in the way that she still argued all the time. The kids took Usagi's hands and began to lead her away in the direction of their house. She glanced back with a small pained look on her face; she should probably head back soon.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Shouldn't we tell the King?" Neptune asked as all the Senshi gathered together back at the palace after not being able to find the Queen. "He'll panic if she's not at dinner tonight."

"That's if he ever turns up," Mars snapped angrily. "Stupid King always makes her wait for him!"

"That's the King you're talking about," Pluto retorted but none could really disagree, their loyal service was in the end to the Usagi they knew before Crystal Tokyo was born.

"We're so out of touch with her," Jupiter hissed at the room full of Senshi. "There was a time when we could have figured out _exactly _where she was because we knew her so well."

They all nodded in agreement, since Crystal Tokyo had come to exist they had devoted most of their time to helping the King sort out the planet. Why had they not realised just how lonely they could have made someone who brought them all together, who lightened everyone's heart just with a smile. Suddenly the door to their own conference room swung open and the corridor light entered the room, the light was blocked as a tall male walked inside. His masked ocean eyes could still be seen and they held a deep concern, one look around the room and the concern increased.

"Is someone going to tell me what has happened?" he asked his voice deep, he stood there still in front of them waiting for one Senshi to answer him. He brushed his hand through his raven locks sighing as he took one of the two remaining seat, his eyes landed on the chair at the other end, reserved for the warmth. "Where's my Usako?" he mumbled to himself not watching the Senshi look at him.

"When was the last time she was your 'Usako'?" Mars asked glaring down at the King of Earth. "When was the last time she was anything to anyone besides the Queen? When was the last time any of us called her Usagi?"

"Mars, yelling at him won't help us find her!" Mercury yelled trying to calm her friend. "Besides, she can handle herself, we shouldn't be going so crazy about this."

"But it's the first time she's left the palace on her own," Uranus said hugging her arm around Neptune, her lover was worrying about the lost little kitten.

"Maybe she's not waiting for the Senshi to come find her," Saturn said in a soft voice making everyone's attention turn to the youngest of them all. "Maybe she'd be happier if we looked for our friend rather than our Queen, if you, Your Highness looked for her."

"Then lets go," Mamoru said standing but then sighed again, even he had no idea where to begin looking for her; the Senshi had already searched the City. He banged his fist on the table noticing all the Senshi flinch with his sudden act; he was rarely violent like that. All that he could hear was what Mars had said both before and after he had entered, he'd been so engrossed in work that he'd forgotten who got back his Kingdom, who saved him. He closed his eyes and could see her sitting alone at dinner, sitting alone in the gardens, sleeping alone at night, all the things he'd dreamed of sharing with her. "I'm sorry Usako," he muttered to himself.

The door again was opened and in entered another tall male, one Venus smiled at seeing, he returned it. He walked up to stand behind Venus as he usually did when he arrived in the Senshi meeting room, behind his wife. He bowed his respects, as was the custom for all who were able to see any of the Senshi, they were highly respected all over the planet. He moved over from Venus after resting a caring hand on her tensed shoulder. "Mamoru I went to the calling area and found that there is a growing negative energy, possibly another youma growing," Motoki informed. "Its likely that there will be another random negative attack."

Mamoru gritted his teeth, he didn't have time for this now, he wanted to find Usako but as King he couldn't just leave the matter. He looked around the Senshi who all seemed to be thinking the same thing, the last attack had taken all of them into a long battle until the youma was defeated. "This is ridiculous!" Mamoru yelled startling his best friend. However just as he was about to curse further a familiar fragrance caught him by surprise, a scent that he knew because he'd slept in its ocean, Usako. He looked around shocked; he sniffed in the air following every curve until it led to Motoki, his friend's chest more so.

"Mamoru, what are you doing?" Motoki asked looking extremely puzzled by not only his best friend's but the planet's King was doing.

"You…you smell like Usako," he announced sniffing some more making sure he was positive of the scent. "Have you seen her today?"

"Uh, no," Motoki replied feeling slightly uncomfortable as the Senshi also began to smell him, including his wife. "Can someone tell me what's going on here? Am I in trouble for something?" He began backing away but he just collided with his blonde wife, he didn't know if she was angry or intrigued as to why he was accused of smelling like the Queen. "I've been out all day."

"Motoki where have you been today?" Venus asked also noticing the scent; all could now that it had been pointed out.

"I went to the Aminoka district," he answered feeling that if he didn't he may have to face sleeping on the sofa tonight. "Will some please tell me what's going on, do any of you know how scary it is to be interrogated by the Senshi?"

"Sorry," Venus smiled giving him a small gentle kiss as a way to calm him. "Usagi-chan is missing."

"She's what? Has she been kidnapped, what are you all standing here?" he asked getting worried about the girl he viewed as a little sister.

"No she ran away from the castle this morning," Pluto informed sitting back down in her seat. "We have no idea where she's gone and we have no way of contacting her since she no longer carries her communicator."

"Is that all?" Motoki asked once again being circled by the Senshi. "What? She probably just wanted some freedom, she's been cooped up inside the palace for months." His words seemed to be like putting water onto a fire, all the girls turned away and took their seats, their heads dropping low. He saw how depressed they were, including Mamoru, apparently they were just realising how alone Usagi had been. "Does she still use the Luna pen?"

"I think so," Mars said being the only one able to respond. "She must have it otherwise she wouldn't have been able to hide for this long, were we the only ones who didn't see it?" she asked looking up to Motoki who just smiled.

"Well the only person who I have come in contact with today would be a redhead and she knew my name," he said suddenly clicking, that redhead was the only woman he'd seen all day, the only one who could have passed the sweet scent to him. "She had two kids with her."

"A little girl and a boy?" Jupiter inquired.

"Yes, she said they were going to get some ice-cream," he continued.

"Did those kids have a sort of mousy brown hair colour?" Venus asked looking up to her husband who nodded, hers and Jupiter's eyes locked in realisation. "They walked straight past us this afternoon, just when Mars called us!" The room was set into motion all trying to peg out the Queen's plans but each of the Senshi remembered one crucial factor about their Queen, she was always random.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Mummy, mummy, we brought a friend home!" Tohru yelled running inside the house ridding herself of her shoes. She ran towards the kitchen were Naru, Tohru's mother came out to take her daughter into her arms and welcoming the girl home. "Look mummy."

Naru's eyes lifted to looked as a redhead removed her sandals, she took up a defensive of her children not recognising the woman. In that same moment she noticed that her children's hair colour had lightened, it was usually a few shades darker. "Who are you? What have you done to their hair?" she asked glaring at the woman.

Usagi looked confused by the glare but realised why quickly, slowly she brought out a pink pen and shook it lightly. The two children went through a small transformation in which their hair was restored to its normal state. She then did the same for herself the ponytail she had splitting and moving into ordangos, the length growing and the harsh red colour softening to blonde. "Hello Naru-chan, do you know me now?" she asked focussing a little more so her moon crescent blinked onto her forehead for further proof.

Naru's eyes widened in shock before bowing her head forward to show respect as the Queen quietly closed the door of the house. "I'm sorry, I panicked," Naru apologised but saw the golden beauty smile at her warmly. "How've you been Serenity?" she asked using half the respect most use but a perfect amount for an old friend.

"Fine I guess, you?" Usagi smiled knowing that Naru was only keeping up the correct manners by calling her Serenity, it could be worse.

"Oh great thanks, would you like something to drink?" Naru said turning back towards the kitchen as the Queen nodded. "It's a surprise to see you again, I haven't seen you since Tohru was born, things been busy?" she asked letting both children run off to go play somewhere in the house.

"I wish I could say yes," Usagi sighed leaning on the counter as Naru set the water to boil, she felt so relaxed, her body was normal and with just these clothes on she felt like and ordinary woman. "I'm sorry I haven't visited," she said bowing her head to hide the small amount of sadness that entered her normally happy face. "Your children gave me motivation to run away this morning," she laughed.

"You ran away?" Naru asked completely frozen.

"Not like that," Usagi smiled again as Naru sighed in relief. "I just left for a bit today, I'll go home soon enough," she said passing Naru two cups for them both to use, her eyes widened as Naru pulled out the powder for making hot chocolate instead of tea. "Naru-chan!" she yelled happily hugging her old friend, this was something else she had missed, they both laughed. "Your house is so pretty," Usagi stated as they both moved to the living room.

"Compared to a palace I don't think so," Naru joked. "Aminoka is a nice place to live since it's fairly close to the palace, everyone is friendly around here." She took a satisfying sip of her hot chocolate watching as Serenity took a larger sip giving her a chocolate moustache. "How's the King and the Senshi?" she asked catching the flicker of misery that passed through Serenity's blue orbs.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Usagi responded with a fake smile.

"That bad huh?" Naru continued.

"It wouldn't be so bad if I managed to get on hour alone with him!" Usagi snapped revert completely to her old fashion of conversation, she trusted Naru not to talk with the media. "And that's it, it's the King and the Senshi, there's nothing else to them!"

"It can't be that bad," Naru tried.

"Mamoru hasn't slept in the same bed as me for the past three months or is in bed long after I've gone to sleep and is up and gone before I wake," she snapped back in her sarcastic nature but she soon sighed in defeat. "Sorry Naru-chan, you shouldn't have to listen to me complain, how are you and Umino doing?"

"We're fine, his company has recently become more worldwide thanks to the King taking interest," she explained pitting Serenity as the King came back up in conversation. "The youma that attacked near his building is probably what brought the King's attention."

"Youma attacked near Umino?" Usagi asked startled that she hadn't been told by Mamoru that one of her friends stood the chance to be hurt. Anger seeped into her body that she had not been told, surely that had to be the battle the Senshi came back from completely exhausted. "I can't believe I wasn't told," she yelled though a loud crash interrupted her before she could continue her rant.

"Jupiter oak evolution!" yelled a familiar voice and another crash came between the two friends followed by the sound of a crying Tohru. Both children ran downstairs to their mother for safety, Tohru openly cried while Tai tried not to seem scared.

Usagi looked out the window to see all of the Senshi gathered around a large youma, horns pierced its body and it held no regular form. "Get down," she hissed to the three in the house, the youma seemed to be heading for this house. "I'm so angry that Mamoru didn't tell me!" Usagi snapped sensing that the youma's target had locked onto this house, this area, it was mere coincidence that it was where Naru and Umino lived but still Usagi got angry. She put her hands on her chest and closed her eyes after winking back at the three occupants of the house. "Moon Imperial Power, MAKE UP!" she yelled a blinding light encasing her body. Her clothes were striped away and instead Imperial Sailor Moon took its place, the white sailor suit including the shirt and matching white heels, the crescent sign still burning brightly.

"Serenity?" Naru questioned as her vision finally cleared.

"Wow! I've never had this transformation before," Usagi said admiring her knew attire and she liked it. "Imperial power huh? I wonder if I can punch Mamo-chan in the process of saving him?" she asked as she saw her husband and Senshi struggle to dodge the youma's attacks.

"Serenity," Naru panned knowing for sure that this was the same girl who was currently angry with her closest companions. "Will you be ok?"

"No clue but this is the most alive I've felt in so long," she said inhaling the same air she had been breathing but with a greater feeling of freedom now. "Just stay…" her order couldn't be carried out as a vine of some kind appeared capturing all three of them dragging them outside to use against the Senshi. "Now I'm even more angry!" She ran out side easily due to the new hole that the youma had created by the vines. "Put them down right now!"

Everyone nearby stopped what they were downing to see a golden ordangoed angel stood behind them glaring angrily at the youma. She walked closer and ran as she got a glimpse of Tohru crying out for her mother who she had been separated from. "Usagi-chan! Mummy has gone! Nii-san has gone too!" she cried out wiggling.

"Don't worry Tohru-chan I'll get them back for you," Usagi yelled back. "I promise it on both the Moon and Earth." She jumped flipping over the youma to land gracefully facing Uranus and Saturn who just stared at her. "Stop staring and help that girl!" she ordered not snapping them out of the blank stares.

"We have to get you to safety first," Mamoru yelled running up to his Usako only to be greeted by a harsh slap.

"What's the matter with you Mamoru? I can handle myself just as well as I used to!" she argued back. "We have to protect the people of Earth above ourselves or else what good are we? Isn't that why all of you have left me? You were sorting out the harmony of Earth which I respect so be the man I love and help me defeat this Nega-slime ball!" She turned on her heels her long hair sweeping behind her. "Moon Swirling Prism Attack!" she yelled as a bright light erupted from her hand bathing over them all, all three prisoners dropped to the ground before moving quickly away, Usagi ran to them while the others defeated the youma. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Thanks to you," Naru smiled up nodding in respect to the King and Senshi that curled around them all. "Thank you for saving us."

"You're welcome," Usagi beamed looking over to the damaged house but Mamoru tapped his staff on the ground and magically the fragments of glass and brick returned. Usagi turned to see Mamoru leave his head low, all followed after him and she knew it was her fault but she didn't go after them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He sat on their bed, he'd been there since they got back from battle and now the night had covered over Crystal Tokyo. The Senshi had all been told to relax and be with their loved ones while he just sat there and waited for her to come home, to come back to him. His mind had travelled over what to say as an apology, nothing would come to him except the desire to be slapped again. He sighed thrusting his body backwards to fall miserably onto the bed they should share, it was so rare that he couldn't remember the last time. The door opened but no light entered, he had shut the palace down telling everyone to go home, he wanted to mope in the darkness.

"Ouch!" said a female voice after a small clashing sound.

His ocean eyes were trained to see in the dark so he managed to pick her out, the long hair, the curving figure of none other than his…"Usako," he mumbled hearing her breath hitch.

"What are you doing here?" she asked flipping on the light watching as he winced in the sudden changed of colour. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said sitting down on the bed and her eyes landed on the red mark that still seemed visible, a Senshi's slap had to hurt. "Is your face ok Mamo-chan?" she asked leaning over to be greeted with a kiss, it was soft and gentle but it poured into her body all the emotions her love had been feeling, she wasn't the only one suffering from being apart.

"I'm sorry about today," he said pulling away. "I'm sorry about everything Usako, please tell me what I can do to make it up to you." His eyes begged hers for the answer and he couldn't believe it as she smiled at him with that special smile that only he could gain from her.

"Come back to me at the end of the day," she answered. "Come to dinner on time if there is nothing of dire importance that has to be sorted immediately, wake me up before you leave me in the morning," she smiled and kissed him again. "Just be my Mamo-chan again, that's all I need from you."

"It's a promise, my Usako," he agreed knowing how forgiving his Queen was, she was the same Usako he'd fallen in love with all those years ago. "I love you Usako," he whispered pulling her to him.

She giggled. "I love you too Mamo-chan, oh, and the next time I escape why don't you come with me?"

"Next time…?"

- - - - -

**End**

**Please let me know if you liked it, it will be much appreciated!!!**

**Bye Bye! **


End file.
